It is well known to those skilled in the art of cooking Oriental dishes such as Chinese food that constant stirring of the food being cooked is required to provide even cooking and to prevent overcooking. When preparing Chinese food, it is often common to use a cooking pan called a wok, which is an open top concave shaped fryinq pan. When using the wok, it is normal to constantly agitate it in a specific fashion to stir the food particles being cooked and to continually propel them into the air. The agitating motion requires years of practice to perfect and varies between cooks. It is not surprising that food prepared from the same recipe will not taste or look the same when prepared by different cooks largely because of the difference in the agitating motion that each cook imparts to the wok. Consistency in the food being cooked would be difficult to maintain. Different cooks will prepare the same food differently.